


Having some fun tonight

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 50's, M/M, One Shot, Smut, The Beatles - Freeform, teddy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: NC-17<br/>Time line: 50's, early 60's<br/>Pairing: Mclennon</p><p>Note: This was fun! I haven't written a solo mclennon smut in some time! hehe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having some fun tonight

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr:

"We're gonna have some fun tonight, have some fun tonight..." Sung Paul into the mic and he jumped up and down on the stage, making it bounce slightly as his hair bobbed along with his head. His voice sound hoarse, rough and most of all sexual. By his side John sung the backing vocals, replying to Paul's sexualness with his roughest tone. His long, skilled fingers worked the chords on the guitar perfect, hitting them all on the perfect time and in the perfect way as the other hand worked at the head of the instrument with pace and velocity.

At first they each had a mic of their own, but as the song heated up John moved to Paul's mic, singing into it along with Paul. Their opposite way of holding their guitars worked on their advantage, letting them stand very close to each other, their lips only a few little breaths away from each other, their cheeks touch from time to time, making them grin as they sung and smile at each other.

The crowd roared at the end and during every song, dancing and heating up the club. As the last chords of Johnny be good played out of John and George's guitars they said their goodbyes to the crowd and got off stage. T-shirts and shirts sweat through and stinky and jeans getting stuck on their skin. They couldn't go back to Ivan's party like this, not caring about your look is one thing, this is a complete other.

Luckily Pete's house was literally above the casbah, so the lads quickly went up to Mona's place and got clean.

John had already showered and was just finishing getting dressed when Paul came out. He had a towel around his waist, his hair was brushed back and wet letting a small droplet of water fall from it. It fell, sliding pass Paul's structured shoulders, riding down Paul's wide, fair chest, playing along the few hairs on it and hiding under his towel.

"Tease" John moaned under his breath as he buttoned up his green shirt.  

"Pardon?" Paul grinned slightly, curling his lips in the corner with a sass. He dried his hair as he looked John in the eyes, their gaze battling as John grinned back.

"I said: tease." John prolonged his words as he made his voice a little bit huskier, lower than normal.

"Am I?" Paul looked right into John's eyes with a sensual glimmer to it as John approached him, slowly letting his hands stroke Paul's sides, right above his towel. The soft skin played under his hand, as the towel gained some level to it.

"Yes" John almost hissed as he looked down upon feeling something slightly against him. He made a surprised face and grinned as he hooked his finger on the towel, pulling it, making Paul shiver and blush. "Looks as though I am too." John widened his grin as he was presented with Paul's fully erect dick.

Without hesitation he wrapped his cauloustered hand around the velvet skin of Paul's juicy member and putting his lips right next to Paul's right ear he whispered. "You want this?" The other man's perfume drove Paul mad in desire, the strong, manly, mix of after shave, John's favourite perfume and the simple smell on Lennon. This tantalising mixture made every single pint of blood in his body travel south to his already erect cock.

"Tell me what you want, Paulie?" John played with Paul with his low tone and very slow, tender, stroking motion. John loved the effect he had on Paul, but this little game wasn't just to tease. He respected Paul beyond words and he was not about to throw their relationship to the dogs just because his dick decided it wanted to make an appearance. Luckily Paul wasn't exactly against this new step.

They had kissed and wanked together, still this was the final step. This was like standing on top of the highest building in Liverpool and screaming at the top of their lungs "We're fags!" Also, if anyone found out, they would be signing your death certificate. Never the less there was this little, almost soundless voice that somehow won both teddy boys over, telling them to do it, follow their hearts.

"I want you" Paul spilled out in lascivious and needed tone.

"How much?" John lead on, stepping back from his aroused lover, sitting back and spreading his legs on the single bed in the centre of the room. His jeans were unbuttoned and hugged his very much aroused member with passion.

Paul marvelled at John's sensual beauty as his mouth watered and his dick quivered in anticipation and need. "A fucking lot."

John chuckled slightly in a sexy way, before meeting his gaze with Paul's and calling him. "Come here lover boy."

Paul grinned widely, slamming the door shut and locking it before pouncing on to John. His lips hungrily sucking on to John's, as his tongue made it wet, being excited by John's hand, which quickly found his dick and worked it."We have to be quick macca, before someone misses us." He mumbled into the randy kiss and he dug his hand into Paul's hair, tugging at it as Paul's hands caressed him with ardor. Quickly, without John really noticing, his trousers had been taken away from him along with his pants. Paul's rough hands ran by his sides, sending a few shivers along his spine as those loving hands found their place near his crotch. Massaging his groin muscles softly as they slowly began to grin their excited members together.

Heat rose as their velvet skins rubbed together and their lips and tongues tangled within each other. They had been wanting for this since their first kiss, the fever rising a little bit more every time they were left alone. The first time it was just a kiss, very shy and guarded. The second there was tongue. The third their hand slowly ran into their hair making their heads tilt and kiss deepen. After the fourth time hands were already exploring curves and crooks, finding every little pleasure point and working it like magic.

"You sure about this?" John broke the kiss.

"I trust you." Paul smiled with his eyes, before snaking his hand behind John's neck and kissing him softly, feeling every bit of his lips and mouth, the warmth and need.

"You remembered the lube though, right?" Paul interrupted again making John giggle softly.

"Trust me, remember? Of course I have it, I've been caring it with me for weeks." John grinned, stretching himself to grab his coach and getting the small, travel size lube of his pocket. "See." John took Paul's lips in his for one long, last kiss before kneeling. He first lubed himself, making a slightly show as he spread the oily substance on his dick with slow, long movements. The same went for when he prepared Paul. Spreading a very generous amount of lube around his entrance as he massaged the tense opening.

John was just about to enter Paul when they heard a noise coming from the hall. "John I think.." Paul tried to speak, alarmed, but was interrupted by John putting his index finger to his mouth and "shooing" him. They heard muffled voices in the hall, random chatter and soon it went away.

"They gone?" Paul whispered very quietly.

"I think so." John responded, a little bit more audibly.

They just looked at each other for a bit, when suddenly they bursted into laughter, falling on top of each other as they laughed. As the laughter died out, John lifted his head off the crook of Paul's neck and gazed at the young man. "What is it?"

John kept gazing at his lover before smiling from the corner of his lips. He cupped Paul's chin and slowly linked their lips, letting his hand slowly snake away from Paul's chin to the back of his head, as he did so he lifted Paul's hips slightly, letting their members brush together before positioning himself and giving a first strong thrust.

"Hmm" Paul moaned in pain, shutting his eyes and reaching for John's hips as the latter gave another slow thrust.

"Shhh." John cooed as he lowered himself closer to Paul, kissing his ear as he pulled back and thrusted in again.

The moans repeated in their pain filled nature, till John give with a little more strength with a different angle, sending Paul's spine curling as he gasped in pleasure. "Fuuuuck!" His insides tensed, pulling John further in as his hands tighten their on the older one.

"That good?" John asked with a small grin wanting to Form on his lips as he noticed the glow to Paul's eyes.

"Amazing! Do it again!" Paul pulled John closer, making him go deeper, thrust harder as Paul try to moan as quietly as possible, being difficult due to his state of arousal.

Their months stayed tied to each other as they kept going, each thrust hitting the spot more perfectly than the last and soon Paul pulled his lips away from John's, biting his shoulder as he came intensely from his orgasm. Seeing his lover orgasm set John off, sending him on a series of fast humps, soon cumming as well.

Breathing in and out, they soon came down from ecstasy. Lifting their heads off the pillow their grinned back at each other, their eyes having such an amazing post coital glow. Paul's cheeks were flushed, John's too but not as much. The scent of sex and perfume mixing in what they swore was the true smell of love. Heart still beating quick and only speeding up as Paul reached for John's hand, kissing the back of it, looking right into John's eyes and just marvelling at the beauty, before he sighed and said. " You fool."

John smiled wide and openly and kissed Paul, responding into the kiss. "You git."

The two tough teddy giggled as they got up from Pete's bed, getting ready and fixing the bed covers. Their eyes met as they finished and like a pull of a magnet they found themselves kissing again. "We have to go back." Paul alarmed John as he kept sucking and loving his partner's lips.

"Yes" John gasped, also not making any motion to stop the kiss.

"John." Paul almost moaned as he forced himself to pull away. Gazing at John smiling and winking. "Come on, luv."

They walked out with their stuff on their backs, like nothing had happened going down to the casbah again and having a swinging time.


End file.
